


Nature morte

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: La terre était jeune, et l'ange et le démon qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient aucune idée du cycle des saisons.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisdéfi #8: *Feuille d'automne]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nature morte

Depuis que le temps avait commencé sa course, les plantes avaient poussées, même en dehors du Jardin d'Eden. Les arbres s'étaient couverts de feuilles, de fleurs et de fruits, et Eve avait mordu dans le fruit.

Aziraphale avait observé tout cela du haut de la porte qu'il gardait, mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à garder, et il parcourait la Terre librement.

Le démon Crowley semblait marcher sur ses traces, et il suffisait parfois qu'il s'arrête quelque part pour le temps de deux ou trois jours pour que ce dernier le rejoigne.

Ce soir-là, le Serpent est arrivé à l'orée de la forêt juste avant la nuit, probablement attiré par le feu que l'ange avait allumé pour tromper le noir de la nuit.

"Eh bien, mon ange, tu as l'air bien sombre.  
-Je ne comprends pas! tout se meurt. Regarde ces arbres... ils perdent leurs feuilles. Je n'avais jamais vu cela. Je n'ose pas demander, je sais comment les autres peuvent réagir si je pose trop de question..."

Dans sa main, il tenait une petite collection de feuilles séchées, de couleurs pourpres. Il avait choisis celles-là car elles lui rappelaient les cheveux du démon.

Le monde était jeune, c'était le premier Automne, et il pleurait de voir mourir la nature. Crowley n'avait pas plus de réponses à ses questions, lui même ignorait tout du Printemps.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de receuillir les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Aziraphale, aussi précieuse que les poussières des étoiles qu'il chérissait.


End file.
